narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar
Lightning Release? If this is genjutsu how is it a raiton type.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 03:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan yeah i'd like to know that aswell Faustfan (talk) 19:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :The short and simple answer would be: because Kishimoto-sensei says so. :The longer answer is... well... I'd imagine it using Lightning chakra to more easily infiltrate the target's nervous system or something like that... We don't know, really. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:40, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I reviewed the chapter several times and I did not see, or at least understand, why is this genjutsu listed as Raiton Based. I dont see thunder coming from C (the thunder I see must be coming from the Raikage, that it's just by is side), and even in the name is not listed "Raiton". Cant we delete the "Raiton based" part from the informations? LMars (talk) 19:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) It is listed as Raiton because the second fanbook said it was Raiton. Omnibender - Talk - 19:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : Ah ok. Shouldn't that be added in the info, like the info of the databooks? LMars (talk) 20:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Technically a fanbook, kinda different. I'd add it, but I don't know the specific way to add references, nor do I know where in the fanbook is the Raiton reference. Omnibender - Talk - 20:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Genjutsu? Wait... how and why is this listed as genjutsu? genjutsu is when the user affects the chakra flow of the target and uses this to affect the nervous system... this is just a really bright flash that temporarily blinds the target... its a ninjutsu that physically blinds the target, not a genjutsu that uses chakra to manipulate the nervous system.... --SkyFlicker (talk) 06:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Kishimoto-sensei said it was genjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::that makes absolutely no sense... lol.. sometimes i think kishimoto gets him/herself confused about whats going on, haha--SkyFlicker (talk) 23:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Why, pray tell, doesn't this make sense? There is a genjutsu that causes absolute darkness, so why not a genjutsu that causes blinding light? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because it is a physical flash brought about by nature transformation, and not by attacking the chakra in the nervous system?--SkyFlicker (talk) 05:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Or maybe it isn't. Maybe it's an illusionary flash. Ever thought of that possibility? Darui, the Raikage, and Shī himself weren't affected by the flash. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::That could be true. Were they looking at the flash as well?--SkyFlicker (talk) 23:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Ningenjutsu I know this may sould speculative but If its a Genjutsu and (apparently) uses Raiton Chakra Couldn't It Be Possible for it to be a Hybrid Like Nintaijutsu--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 23:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Anime image In the manga his entire body light up, making his puppils disapear, but in the anime the light is emited from around his body(see image). So i am wondering if we should keep the manga image or... --Gojita (talk) 17:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :both should be fine. --Cerez☺ (talk) 09:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) why not listed as ningenjutsu if this jutsu is lightning release in is genjutsu at the same time will is that not ningenjutsu cause he using lightning release to cause the illusion should it be listed or given its own like nintaijutsu cause this is a combination of nin/gen making ningenjutsu you guys already have it listed as genjutsu in ninjutsu ( (talk) 02:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC)) Because the databook listed it as genjutsu not what you called it. The Nintaijutsu(or whatever it was called) was created because the databook said they existed. All this jutsu confirm is that elemental manipulation has a hand in some genjutsu as well.Umishiru (talk) 02:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) dont you think that should be put in the genjutsu page that elemental manipulation plays a hand in genjutsu ( (talk) 03:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC)) No, it just shows that one can use elemental manipulation in their genjutsu. Genjutsu is such a blurry subject that more is needed on how C does it or on the subject of element natures and genjutsu.Umishiru (talk) 03:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) thats what i meant said it wrong it should be put that one can use elemental jutsu in genjutsu ( (talk) 03:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC)) This doesn't have a databook entry actually but the whole topic of nature manipulation in genjutsu is still a sticky subject.--Cerez365™ 03:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :cant you use C jutsu as an example ::We need more to go off for that. Hopefully it'll be explained in the future.--Cerez365™ 01:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) My view is that a light is created by using a Lighting Release technique and those blinded by the light are caught in genjutsu. --Elveonora (talk) 07:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC)